


Change Of Heart(s)

by seojangsuk



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, kinda platonic but maybe not, this is gonna suck i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojangsuk/pseuds/seojangsuk
Summary: Youngjae wants to go home, but maybe home is closer than he thought.





	Change Of Heart(s)

When Youngjae comes back from practice it’s past midnight and the dorm is plunged in a thick darkness. It’s day 36 after Got7’s debut song was released and their schedule has been nothing but hectic for the past month. Youngjae feels like he’s way behind compared to the other members level and lately it’s been harder to stop the thought of giving up from slipping in his tired mind.

 

According to JYP ‘’ Girls Girls Girls ‘’ is on its way to become a national hit and their manager keeps saying that winning the Rookies of the Year Award will be a piece of cake. Youngjae is not so sure about that. He trusts his teammates talent, a hundred percent, but even if Youngjae is a good singer for Mokpo, what’s telling him he’s good enough for Seoul ? Or the national scene ?

 

Out of all the members, Youngjae thinks he likes Jinyoung-hyung the best. Jackson and Bambam are very friendly but he finds their noisiness hard to bear sometimes, Yugyeom is quite nice and very talented but he seems more interested in following Bambam’s silliness than bonding with Youngjae. Mark-hyung is quiet as always, giving he’s the older member Youngjae would have thought he’d be bossing the maknae line around, but he spends most of his time napping and cuddling with Jackson who seems to love displays of affection. But Jinyoung-hyung is warm and nice and he seems to genuinely take an interest in everything Youngjae has to say, and for the first time in 36 days, Youngjae feels like this might just be _home._

 

Jaebum-hyung is… well… _Jaebum-hyung._ It’s been a few months since they met each other after Youngjae lastly joined what is today’s Got7. But, not really knowing why, Youngjae can’t seem to get rid of the uneasiness which seizes him when Jaebum comes a little too close. Youngjae acknowledges he’s doing his best and that being a leader must weigh a lot on Jaebum’s shoulders. Youngjae thinks it’s truly brave of him to take care of 6 other, for the most part, moody, unconfident and hormonal teenagers. For all he knows though maybe he didn’t have a say in the matter.

 

But Im Jaebum is scary and hot-tempered and when he gets mad at him for missing the beat or getting wrong on some dance moves they’ve rehearsed a million times, Youngjae feels like crying and giving up on everything to go back home. Jaebum’s anger is like a sparkle, quick and unexpected, it startles everyone it comes in contact with, but in a second it’s just gone and it’s like it didn’t hurt Youngjae just a while ago. Youngjae feels childish for wanting to run away everytime it gets complicated. He feels guilty of thinking Got7 isn’t gonna lead them anywhere and they’ll be gone and forgotten in no time just like so many idols before them.

 

Youngjae is cheerful and optimistic, but he can’t recall the last time he actually felt hope anymore.

 

Youngjae’s limbs are heavy and sore but he still manage to drag his body in the room he shares with Jaebum. When he opens the door, as quietly as possible not to wake up his leader, he’s surprised by the sight of Jaebum sitting on _his matress_ , seemingly waiting for him. Although they’ve been sharing a room for quite a while now, Youngjae still feels awkward when having some alone time with Jaebum.

In his desperate attempt of focusing on anything but his leader’s gaze, he swears he can hear the faint sound of Mark’s earphones displaying some american rap through the paper thin walls.

‘’ H-hyung ! What are you doing up so late ? ‘’ Youngjae can feel his heart pounding in his chest and for some reason he feels nervous. Is Jaebum gonna yell at him again for doing so poorly this morning dance practice ? Is he going to say out loud what Youngjae quietly thinks ? That he isn’t suited for being an idol ? That he should quit ? For the millionth time today, Youngjae wants to burst into tears, pack his bags and go back in Mokpo.

Jaebum pats the empty space next to him, his gaze unreadable but somehow not as cold as before. Youngjae swallows his saliva, hands sweating. Jinyoung-hyung must have told him about his ventings directed to the leader, about how he never feels good enough for Jaebum’s expectations. Youngjae knew he shouldn’t have trusted anyone, he should have kept his feelings bottled up, why did he have to go and-

 

‘’ I’m sorry. ‘’ The younger’s head shots right back up, eyes as wide as plates.

 

‘’ You-you’re what ? ’’

 

‘’ I said i’m sorry alright ! ‘’ Jaebum snaps right back at him and Youngjae flinches, feeling guilty for asking Jaebum to repeat himself. The leader’s face softens, dismissing his act of anger with a kind look.

 

‘’ I know it’s hard on you kid, but you’re doing good. ‘’ Youngjae feels his face heating up and for the first time he feels shy in front of Jaebum. Not his typical introvertness though, the feeling is more personal, vulnerable and Youngjae senses something close to content. Like maybe _this_ was all he was waiting for, recognition from his leader and solace.

 

Youngjae smiles, softly, barely noticable in the darkness, and if Jaebum wasn’t so focused on the younger’s face he could have missed it. He’s glad he didn’t.

The unfamiliar room never felt so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END SUCKS SO MUCH I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO CONCLUDE THIS ONE-SHOT  
> Nonetheless i hope you guys enjoyed this at least a little!!
> 
> Emma.


End file.
